Deivis Adames
thumb|Deivis Adames Deivis Adames: Es el instructor los Modulos: Auditoria Informática y Seguridad Infomatica del Monografico de Informatica 2013, que se realiza en la UASD- Recinto Santiago. Biografía: Lic. Deivis M. Adames M. Santo Domingo, República Dominicana E-mail: dondeivis@gmail.com Estudios Realizados y Experiencia Laboral: Estudios Realizados: Resumen de Calificaciones: *Security+ Certified. *Certification in Risk Management Assurance (CRMA). *Maestría en Gerencia y Productividad (MGP). *Certified Cobit Fundametal (COBIT -F). *Certified Network Defense Professional (CNDP). *Certified Computer Forensic Examinator (CCFI). *Certified Master Security Professional (CMSP). *Gestión Seguridad de Información (ISO 27001). *Certificado por la Academia Cisco-Intec en el área de IT2. *Sobre los 7 años como auditor de Tecnología de Información. *Licenciado en Tecnología de la Información. *Instructor Certificado por el Infotep. *Entrenamiento Six Sigma Green Belts. *Capacidad de liderazgo y observación. *Orientación a la calidad: planificación, desarrollo, verificación y corrección. *Excelente comunicación verbal y escrita. *Amplia experiencia en Tecnología de Información (TI), en especial en Sistemas de Información y Administración de base de datos. Resumen de Experiencia Laboral: * 9 años como auditor de SI en BanReservas *3 años como maestro de Auditoría, Seguridad y Continuidad de Negocios. * 12 años de experiencia en el sector financiero. * 8 años de experiencia como Auditor de Sistemas Automatizados. * Maestro en la maestría de auditoría y seguridad en la UASD * Maestro en auditoría y seguridad en educación continuada Apec * 3 años como maestro en infotep * 3 años como administrador de base de datos Oracle. * 1 años como programador de sistemas empresariales empresa SGS. * 1 años de experiencia en el diseño de página web para no programadores (Joomla). * 2 años como profesor redes y servidores en infotep * Curso de ITIL v3 Resumen Profesional y Técnico: *Bases de datos: Oracle , Sql Server *Lenguajes: Java y .Net *Diplomados: Normas internacionales de contabilidad, Java *Os: Windows Servers y Linux (Ubuntu) *Otros: ISO 27001:2005, Seminario Cobit 4.0, Ofimática y Formación Metodológica, Server+, Diseño web Afiliaciones: *Instituto de Auditores Internos de la República Dominicana – *IAIRD Desde 2004 Eventos: *Expositor : Congreso Auditoría, Riesgo y Oportunidades: Aprovechando la inteligencia colectiva. Bávaro *Congreso Internacional CodeCampSDQ 2013 Santo Domingo, Intec *Participante: XIII Congreso Latinoamericano de Auditoría Interna (CLAI 2008) Punta Cana Detalles de Experiencias Laboral Banco de Reservas (Actual) Auditor Senior de Aplicaciones Electrónicas Donde he podido realizar múltiples auditorías que nos han permitido contribuir a la mejora continúa de la institución y al fortalecimiento del control interno. Hemos trabajado para lograr que las metas de TI estén alineadas con las metas de negocios. Nuestro trabajo, como auditor interno, ha contribuido a fortalecer la estructura de control de la organización para garantizar seguridad razonable de que los eventos no deseados serán prevenidos o detectados y corregidos a la brevedad posible. Experto en controles de continuidad de negocios y riesgos asociados a la seguridad de la información. Otras área donde hemos realizado aportes es en la administración ha sido en la implementación del software para auditores llamado Teammate. Por último hemos creado una aplicación de consultas para dar seguimientos a los falsificadores de cheques. Master Seguridad y Auditoría en la UASD (Actual),Facilitador Donde me he podido desarrollar como instructor en las diferentes áreas: * Etical Hacking * Seguridad y Auditoría * Continuidad de Negocios AFP Reservas 2001 - 2003 Santo Domingo, República Dominicana Ingeniero de bases de datos, ingeniero de software y administrador de bases de datos Oracle y SQL Server Analista Creación de base de datos para el sistema pensión, Administración, Normalización, rediseño de procesos, optimización de procesos, para mejora del tiempo de repuesta. Uso de herramientas de análisis. Creación de ambientes de prueba, desarrollo y producción. Creación de políticas de seguridad y contingencia. Encargado de la seguridad tanto al nivel de software y de base de datos. Administrador de la base de datos de digitalización y administrador del sistema de Onbase. AFP Reservas 2001 - 2003 Santo Domingo, República Dominicana Administrador de la solución Pensión 2000 Solución que permite administrar los fondos de pensiones de los afiliados. Donde he tenido la oportunidad de administrar toda la seguridad. Así como crear y administrar la base de datos de dicha aplicación. Reducción de costos por crear un acceso desde visual Basic 6 a Oracle, lo que permitió que se puedan automatizar la creación y eliminación de empresas reduciendo el costo hora-hombre en un 80%. AFP Reservas 2001 - 2003 Santo Domingo, República Dominicana Presente Administrador de la solución para administración de documentos digitales (Onbase) Creación de la base de datos Oracle, Administración de la aplicación. Banco de Reservas 1999 - 2001 Santo Domingo, República Dominicana Administrador de base de datos Administrador de base de datos, en Sql Server, sobre soluciones CRM. Banco de Reservas 1999 - 2001 Santo Domingo, República Dominicana Analista de sistema y DataWarehouse Creación de Store procedure para carga de datos, mejoramiento en la carga de datos. Modificación de los programas de carga. Uso de herramientas de terceros. Creación de aplicaciones para brindar información justo a tiempo. Diseño de Datamarts y Datawarehouse. Creación de reportes para la toma de decisiones gerenciales. SGS 1998 - 1999 Santo Domingo, República Dominicana Analista de sistema programador En la empresa SGS desarrollamos aplicaciones electrónicas para Pymes. Basicamente eran sistemas de contabilidad computarizada. Entrenamientos *Certified Network Defense Professional *Certified Network Forensic Investigator *Cobit 4.1 *Configuring WS 2008 Active Directory (MCTS) *Designing Security for Microsoft Networks. *Certifícate Información Systems Auditor (CISA) *IT Essentials (Server+) Universidad Interamericana de P.R. Universidad Interamericana de P.R. Gestión Informática Banco de Reservas Teknolowgic Banreservas Universidad Intec *Administración de bases de datos Oracle y Pl/SQL Banreservas *Designing and implementing a data warehouse Productivity Point *Diplomado Normas internacionales de contabilidad Ensefa *Administración de Auditoría de TI Banco de Reservas *Seguridad Sistemas de cajeros Thales e-Security Technical Training *Elaboración de informe técnicos Banco de reservas *MOC-1502 Dataware house *Oracle Discoverer *Ley de Seguridad Social *Planeación y Mantenimiento de Redes Productivity Point Internacional Banco de reservas Banco de reservas Teorema *ASP.NET Detección de Cheques Falsos Gestión Seguridad de Información (ISO 27001) Desarrollo de aplicaciones usando Java Entrenamiento Oracle Avanzado Técnicas de auditoría asistida por computador (ACL) Banco de reservas Banco de reservas Banco de reservas Banco de reservas Banco de reservas Banco de reservas *Administración de documentos digitales ENS *Administración de pensión 2000 Sysde Internacional *Planning and Maintaining a Microsoft Windows Server *2003 Network Infrastructures UASD *III Congreso de auditoria Interna IAIRD *La Administración del Tiempo *Análisis de Procesos y Flujo-diagramación *Administración Papeles de Trabajo *Lectura Integral *Crecimiento personal y autoestima *Deloitte Deloitte Teorema, S. A. Técnicas Americana de Estudio UASD Categoría:Miembros